Don't Let Go
by tempe goreng
Summary: Modern AU: Arthur Pendragon, the head of the Pendragon Magazine met a bloke 2 years younger than him with dazzling blue eyes who works at a cafe and made the best Earl Grey in town, his name is Merlin. One night, Arthur found him beaten by his abusive-drunken boyfriend - Gwaine. what will he do when Merlin refuses his help, and just hides his pain with his goofy smile. -violence-


**Don't Let Go**  
BBC Merlin

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Arthur Pendragon, the son of a well-named businessman, Uther Pendragon is not a morning person. His hand reached the beeping alarm and let a low growl before rolling his body and gave another 5 more minutes sleep. Not even a minute, his phone rang. The classic ring tone rang 3 times before he decided to take the call.

"Don't you dare give me '_five more minutes'_ crap. Get your lazy arse to shower now! You have a meeting at 8 for god's sake!" Before he says hello, before he even open his eyes, his P.A shouted at him through the phone. _God he's annoying. _

He let a low growl before answering "Look. Lance. I'm the boss here. And I'm pretty sure no one is going to scold me if I'm late."

"Morgana will." Said lance, with an annoyed tone "Arthur, you do remember that she's back from Paris right?"

_Morgana. Shite._

Hearing the name "Morgana" made Arthur jump of his bad and ran to the shower as quick as he can, and hang up without a word.

Morgana is his half-sister. She's the head of Pendragon Fashion Industry in Paris, and now, she's in London for some maters. Morgana's parents – Uther's brother and sister-in-law – died in a car crash when she's 5. Even though Morgana is not Uther's real daughter, but Uther always love Morgana, even though she's a bit of a rebel. But she has that thing that only a Pendragon has; determination.

A Pendragon will not quit something they have started.  
A Pendragon never back down on their promises.

When a Pendragon wanted something, they'll _have _it.

That explain how she can be one of the head of Pendragon Industry.  
Pendragon is not only a family name; it is also the name of one of the most successful multi industry in the world. Morgana is in charge of the Pendragon Fashion, and Arthur is the head of Pendragon Magazine.

After taking a quick shower, Arthur put on his suit, get in the car, and told the driver to step on it. He still has 30 more minutes, and decided to stop at a small café across his office. He never realizes the café until now actually. Well, he never cared about _small things. _He pushed the door open and made the bell on the door jingled, alarming that a customer has just come in.

He took a quick glance of the little café. It was decorated nicely, plain and casual. Red dominated the small but comfy room. Red chairs, red carpet, red lamp case, etc. He loves the color red. Red always is his favorites; he thinks the color speaks bravery and courage. But then he noticed a pair of light blue eyes, looking at him with a smile.

"Welcome to Camelot Café, may I take your order?" said a boy with a pair of _shining _blue eyes. Arthur swears, he could go blind by looking those too bright eyes. And then Arthur noticed how high those cheekbones are, and… God. That ears. They're big and pointy with a little shade of red.

Arthur cleared his throat and took a sit in front of the boy. "What's the best you got?" he asked. He sounded as if he's challenging the boy.

"We made the best Earl Grey in town. Want to try it? And if you think it's not the best, then it's my treat." Said the boy, still smiling like an idiot. Arthur nodded and smirked.

5 minutes later, the boy returned with a cup of Earl Grey in hand. He put the cup in front of Arthur, "enjoy", and left. The smells of the Earl Grey was calming and sweat, and when he took a sip, it was very nice. No. it was _amazing. _The scent of it, the bitter-sweet taste of it, was amazing. He _loves _it. He took another sip with eyes closed and exhaled, satisfied. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming to him.

"So… is that my treat?" said the boy, standing next to him. His tone was like he's challenging Arthur, and look directly to Arthur's eyes. Arthur broke eye contact first, not wanting to drown in those eyes, and let a low growl. "Well I surely thought it would be. But no, the tea is great." And place the money on the table. The boy's smile got wider.

"Well that's a relief. I thought I'm going to lose money for a _prat._" And take two steps away from Arthur's table before Arthur grip his wrist and glare him "are you calling me a prat?" he said. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and pointed on Arthur. "An expensive looking suit, leather shoes, golden watch. You must be someone pretty rich are you?". When Arthur wanted to speak in his turn, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and its Lance.

"Must be late for something important, mate" he smiled and left for serving another customer. Arthur just looked at him walking away, and then glanced the old clock on the wall.

8 o'clock.

_Shite I'm late._

He ran to his car and told the driver to go. He glance back to the café, spotted the boy with dazzling blue eyes and raven hair smiling to a customer. _Merlin. _That's the boy's name. Well, that's what is says in his name tag at least. He made a mental note to visit the café later. No, not for Merlin of course, he wants the tea. Right. _The tea, not Merlin._

* * *

"You're 10 minutes late!" Lance shouted, storming to Arthur just when he arrived at the Pendragon Magazine lobby. Arthur quickened his pace and headed to the meeting room, followed by his mumbling Personal Assistant, Lance Du'Lac.

"You're the boss, Arthur. You're _Mr. Pendragon. _Don't do anything that you pleased!" Lance is a nice, charming, _gorgeous_ man. He is also kind to others, caring, and extremely patient. But this? This is too much. Arthur had always late for meetings. _Always._ Arthur made a quick glanced at him and said he's sorry, but Lance just rolled his eyes.

He opened the door and greeted by Morgana's glaring eyes. Her eyes were greenish and just _pierce _to him. "Late again, dear brother?" she said, can't hide her annoyance off her tone. Arthur walked calmly and sat at his sit, next to Morgana.

"Sorry. I took a quick sip of tea before coming here" Arthur said without making eye contact with his sister. He glanced the people that surrounded the round table, making eye contact to everyone, his eyes are not asking for forgiveness, they're _demanding_ them. Well, he is the boss after all.

The meeting has finally started, Arthur was just listening to ideas that his workers offered, but none had satisfied him. The only thing that satisfied him this morning is that Earl Grey he had.

…

Several minutes had past, and Arthur had dismissed his workers and left the meeting room. He went to his office, opened the door and saw Morgana sat on his sit. Her long dark wavy hair, her strong eyebrow, and her pale yet beautiful skin match her eyes perfectly. She uncrossed her legs and made a low growl. _She's pissed._

"Is that it? The way you're saying 'hello' to your brother that you haven't met in 2 months?" Arthur walked to his sit and stood next to her, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm pissed that you're late at the meeting!" she scolded. "It's not like an important meeting, Morgana it was just a daily meeting." He said calmly. But knowing Morgana, he knew she wouldn't let go of this easily. So, acting smart, he turned the conversation by asking

"How's Leon?"

Morgana's face beamed when she heard her lover's name. She jumped out of Arthur's sit and hugged him- Squeezed him.

"He proposed!" She squeaked at his ears, still hugging him. Arthur hugged her back. Leon is the head of the police department, and a loyal friend to his family. Arthur and him has been friends since they were young, they went to High School together, so he knew how Leon and Morgana's relationship bloomed. They have been dating since High School. Apparently, the only one that can manage the outrage of Morgana's temper – besides Uther and Arthur of course – was Leon. He could calm her just by stroking her hand, and please noted, Morgana _hates _to be touched, but she loves how Leon stroke her hand, cares her cheek, so lovingly and so protectively. He made her feels feeling that she can never feel for someone else.

"Congratulations, Morgana. I'm happy for you both." Arthur kissed her forehead and then slumped to his sit.

"Good thing Leon proposed in time. I don't think I can suffer more of your whines, talking rubbish like _why haven't he ask me _and crap. You know how Leon is, it even took him two whole months texting you before he had the courage to ask you _to a bloody movie._" She only answers it by rolling her eyes.

Morgana took a sit in front of Arthur's table, eyeing him. Arthur made an uncomfortable gesture, raised his brow "What?" Morgana sigh and made an annoyed face.

"You haven't dated anyone, did you?" she asked with a low tone. Arthur just crooked his lips, "not interested." And again, morgana rolled her eyes, but this time, it's more dramatically.

He spread her arms, gesturing to all the people in the building. "There are a _lot _of available blokes that you can have, Arthur. Not just your employees, but also I know your business partners are gorgeous _and _available." She looked at him like he was a weird species she just found. Well, he is weird alright.

Unlike Morgana that had met her love for eternity – Leon, Arthur haven't dated anyone after his last breakup, and that was a year ago. He never took relationships seriously because he knew everyone wanted to get to him not for love, but for money.

Oh and yes, Arthur Pendragon is an open gay. He talked to his father about it, even though it's not easy, but eventually his father accepted his son, no matter which way he swing.

"Look, 'gana. I just… I haven't found him yet. And I would just let time decided." Before she opened her mouth, Arthur spoke again, "I believe in soul mates. And I believe that someone out there is destined to be with me, so I'm not going to date nor shag random hot bloke with nice arse."

He finally said. He finally realize how girly he sounded because right after he spoke about _soul mates and destiny_, with such mighty tone, Morgana laugh, laugh until her eyes tears.

* * *

The sky is nearly dark, and it's time for Arthur to go home. Well he is _the _boss, so he can leave anytime for all he cares. But Arthur took his job seriously, so he finished all of his paper works, and then went home.

Before he went home, he decided to go grab something to eat. So he told his driver to go to the little Café he went this morning. It only took 5 minutes' drive to the Café, and when he arrived, he felt something was wrong.

The Café was dark, only one light is on. The curtains are closed. He saw 2 men standing across each other in the room where the light is on. Because it was dark, and the curtain is closed, he can only see their silhouettes.

And then he heard a loud crash – like a glasses dropped to the floor and scatter into pieces. He saw the taller man, pinning the other on the counter.

He can saw the man is beating the pinned man, and the poor pinned man just helplessly took all the beating.

Arthur rush to the door, found it unlocked.

It didn't take him a second for him to grab the abusing man's shoulder and roughly pushed him off. The man looked panic – and pissed, but then he just ran through the door, to the street, to his car and drove away without a word.

Arthur nearly chased the man, but a hand stopped him.

His wrist was gripped by slender and long fingers. He stared at the man leaning on the counter.

His raven hair damp of sweat, the corner of his forehead was dripping blood; his breathing was slow – and painful.

But the most painful thing for Arthur was to see the man's eyes.

They were so blue, and shine. His lashes are long and thick, and there's a hint of tears on them.

It was the Tea-Boy.

_Merlin._

Arthur gripped the man's waist to help him stands up, and then put him on the near couch. Merlin was still wearing his red work outfit, but now there were stains of blood on them.

"Do you have ice in this place?" Arthur knew it's a pretty dumb question – is there any ice in a café – but he couldn't think of anything else, because the man's forehead was still dripping blood.

"You… don't have to… help me…" Merlin said between pants, eyes closed. He looked so much in pain it made Arthur's heart broke.

"Don't be ridiculous _Mer_lin, of course you need help. Look at yourself." Arthur said but not in a harsh tone, it was soft and caring. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He found the ice in the refrigerator and put it on Merlin's bleeding forehead, to try to stop the bleeding.

"You need to go." it was soft, but also demanding. Arthur looked up and stared at Merlin disbelievingly. Does this guy know how he looked right now? How the hell could Arthur leave a beaten man, dripping with blood on his own?

"Not a chance." He kept pressing the clothed ice to Merlin's forehead.

And then he felt those slender fingers hold his hand, removing it from his forehead. He looked at Arthur, eyes glowing due to the moon's light coming in from the window.

"Please leave." He said with a low and soft tone, almost like pleading. "I'm okay; I can take care of myself."

Arthur threw a disapproving look and shook his head. Before he could speak, Merlin cut him off with a smile. He stood up, still holding on Arthur's hand to make him follow him to the door.

Arthur was too mesmerized by Merlin's eyes so he just followed him. Then he realized he was already standing outside the door.

"Wait." Arthur quickly gripped Merlin's wrist before he turned his way around. "I can't leave you by yourse—"

"It's fine." Before he could finish his sentence, Merlin already smiling softly and said those words. _I'm fine your arse!_

But then he looked at Merlin and he was already smiling wider, like nothing just happened. "Comeback tomorrow would you? I'll make you the best Earl Grey ever." He winked, and closed the door. Leaving Arthur outside stunned.

_What the hell….._


End file.
